Fullmetal Alchemist: Centuries
by Dragonheart4258
Summary: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Annatrista Elric is the great granddaughter of Edward Eric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. When she is given a mission to investigate a rising gang, she accidentally activates a transmutation circle and finds herself back in a time when alchemy had a darker side.
1. Prologue

Things seem to be happening all too quickly. Alphonse Elric III raced through the streets of resembool to his home. Turning at the faded old sign that said "Rockbell's Automail shop" he raced up the porch steps and burst through the door in time to see a group of solders surrounding his Ishvarlan wife and two young children. He pushed past the solders and hugged his wife and eldest daughter, Annatrista. She was confused and still in her pajamas, but perked up when her father came in the room.

"Daddy!" She called as he approached. A tear broke through the barriers of his eyes as he knew what was going on. The Second Ishvarlan extermination campaign was recently initiated and all Ishvarlans were ordered to be killed.

"It's okay little Annie. Everything is going to be okay. Daddy loves you sweetheart." He said formulating a plan that he knew was a suicide mission. He pushed his family behind him and stood facing the officer in charge (OIC) of this mission. The OIC stared him down, pity and regret hinting in his eyes.

"Stand aside, Fullmetal." He ordered.

"You'll have to shoot me. You are not harming my family! over my dead body!"

"Alphonse! Dont make me do this! I have orders from the Fhürer herself!" Tears threatened the OIC's eyes. He didn't want to have to shoot his friend, but orders were orders. The man raised his gun and the state alchemist stared in disbelief.

BANG! A small child's shriek sounded followed by another gunshot and the neighbor Automail mechanic lept to her feet and raced onto the porch. The Elric home was barely visible from the elder woman's home so she decended steps, moving fast for a woman her age. Pinako Winters entered the home and saw the parents of the two children shot and the elder child holding her younger sister terror gleaming in her big round red eyes as the gun was turned on them./em/p  
"That is enough! She is just a child! What is she going to do? Overthrow the military high command? Spare the poor child!" The elder surgeon-mechanic exclaimed. The man came to his senses and ordered his men to stand down. He knew he would lose his rank for disobeying an order but this was a child. He already had enough blood on his hands now. He didn't need the blood of a pair of children added to it.

"COLONEL!" A woman called for the fifth time, jolting the man awake.

"Yes Lieutenant?" He answered, half asleep. She frowned at her superior and reminded him to finish his paperwork. He complied only to be interrupted by the door being kicked open.


	2. Chapter 1

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MISSION IS THIS?!" The small girl who kicked in the door exclaimed. She slammed the folder down on the colonel's desk as one of his subordinates closed the slightly splintered door. The door opened again and a suit of armor walked in

"Annie, calm down." The armor said. Her voice sounded young and echoy. The smaller girl's red eyes blazed in anger as she stared stubbornly at her commander. She had flawless tan skin and ruby red eyes. Her pale, white hair cascaded softly down her back and her bangs fell into her face. The older man knew that she wasn't truly angry. He knew she was only irked. Remaining calm he smirked at the child. She snarled at him in return.

"You are to go into deep cover with the ourosbouros gang. Find out what they are planning. I expect you'll find a way to make your cover work...despite your infamy."

Annatrista growled to herself as she snatched the files and stormed out, her younger sister, Erin, following.

"Erin, you will not be attending."

You can expect Annatrista didn't take this well.


	3. Chapter 2

Annatrista kicked a trash can as she stormed past, scattering trash everywhere. First she is given this mission that she is to infiltrate a gang, a military hating gang, and now Erin cant come either? THAT BASTARD! She walked into an alley way where it is known that alchemists were attacked by gang members, most brutally maimed, others gone missing. This is how she would talk her way in. She pushed her sunglasses up her nose. Her one well kept secret was her race. The only reason Mustang knew was because she was his god daughter.

She heard footsteps behind her, but before she could react, a sickly sweet smelling cloth covered her nose and mouth. She gasped, breathing in the scent. Darkness soon overcame her as she passed out.

The men dragged her along, her boots making dragging noises, her traveling cloak and skirt galling forward, her Automail clanking on each bump. They came to a stop before a well built Ishvarlan man with long hair, tied back. He had a fresh scar on his cheek as he looked at the entering trio.

"What is this?" He asked. "who did you bring me this time? A child?"

"not just any child." One man said, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head up, revealing her unconscious face, her sunglasses sliding down her nose. Her face was recognizable...Annatrista Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. she began to stir and the men released their grip on her, knowing her reputation as a fighter only by hearsay, yet they formulated that if a 15 year old girl can enlist as a state alchemist she must be a damn good one.

Annatrista stood slowly and shakily stood up, pushing up her sunglasses and brushing herself off. she made eye contact with the leader who still had an astonished look on his face and she snarled at him, "take a picture, it'll last longer." the man smirked at that.

"cool it little alchemist. you dont want to end up on my bad side."

"LITTLE?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?! I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SH*T OUT OF YOU IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN! Annatrista snapped at him in a very traditional Elric fashion. the man held up his hands in mock surrender. He chuckled softly and she glared daggers at him.

"what business does the military have in our parts of town anyways?"

"excuse me?" She snapped, "I'm sorry, but who kidnapped whom?" This was met by another chuckle.

"sorry about that. We just need an alchemist to activate this circle of ours." He snapped his fingers and the men roughly grabbed her arms.  
"Hey!" She protested and tried to fight but they didn't let go. They hauled her into another room.

"the only ones who have tried failed, suffering rebounds, yet none had your knowledge, kid." The Ishvarlan said to the young alchemist. The circle had the eternal dragon that represented the ourosbouros gang. They shoved her into the middle and as if that was enough, the circle activated. Transmutation lights swirled around her and before she could memorize all the elements of the circle there was a blinding white light. She turned around and saw the last being she wanted to see at this moment.

"hello little alchemist."


	4. Chapter 3

Annatrista groaned internally as she saw the human shaped white being called the truth

"what do you want?" She snapped at the truth. He chuckled creepily

"you activated the circle Miss Alchemist. Your the one who has to figure that out." He waved sarcastically with a creepy as the all too familiar black arms came through the gate and tugged on her. She fought hopelessly before being thrown through the black void of the truth portal

Annatrista found herself in the streets of the east city, only it looked much older than she remembered. She stood up in the rain and began to walk towards headquarters. She heard and saw transmutations going on in an alley and saw a blonde boy come flipping uncontrollably out of the alleyway. He flipped his coat back over his head as he stood and took it off revealing an Automail arm. He charged his opponent, still in the alleyway, only to come flying backwards with his Automail in pieces. The man moved to grab his head. Assuming the worst, she intervened. She raced forward and kept into the air. She kicked the man in the face, shouting "TAKE AN KNEE!" She flipped away and landed just before several solders. The boy stared astounded as she charged the man again. She summersaulted jumping up at the last second and punched his chin. The man staggered backwards a few steps as a gun went off. They both turned to look at the one who fired the weapon. There stood Erik Mustang, her superior officer

"step aside child." The man's voice was deeper than she remembered, but he looked exactly like Erik

"No! We aren't finished fighting!" She snapped. She turned and ducked quickly as the man lunged. She responded by snapping a high kick at him. He dodged and she swung at him. He grabbed her arm and tried to destroy it. She sighed in relief as it didn't break. Casting aside her coat so it didn't shred, she transmuted the traditional Elric blade on her arm. She heard hushed whispers of astonishment as they watched her. She slashed at him, cutting lightly across his chest, drawing blood. He true again to destroy her arm and succeeded only in knocking her off her feet. She hit the ground so hard that her sunglasses were knocked off. She sprung to her feet and the man lunged for her face. Suddenly he froze. One of the solders discharged a weapon, catching his shoulder. His glasses slid off and broke and both opponents realized that the other was Ishvarlan. They stood staring at each other I astonishment. Neither of them picked up on the subtle signs that the other gave off like extreme agility. Annatrista clapped her hand and the blade disappeared. The man understood this silent message, I will not be responsible for killing one of my own people

"there is no point, Scar. We have you surrounded!" The Mustang look-alike said. They were surrounded on almost every side, except where the wall was. Suddenly the man destroyed the asphalt and escaped. The look-alike had to pull her back to keep her from falling in. She took a good look at him with her ruby red eyes and noticed that he also looked older than her god father

"who are you?" He asked, slightly shocked

"It's none of your damned business!" She pulled away. she looked at the blonde boy, who had ran over to the broken suit of armor. they were locked in an arguement and the suit of armor was throwing punches...

but it was hollow...just like Erin.


	5. EXTRA

Author Note:/ hey readers. sorry i haven't gotten a chance to say this earlier. i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. it belongs to its respective owners.


End file.
